


Good Company

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Prompts [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Isaac Lahey, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Getting Together, Isaac is a good dad, M/M, Matchmaking, Minor Danny Mahealani/Scott McCall, Minor Ethan/Jackson Whittemore, Minor Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Single Dad Isaac, Slow Build, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When Isaac is 19 his whole life changes. He suddenly finds himself the guardian of his one year old goddaughter Evie. His sole purpose from that point on his to give Evie the best life he can while attempting to keep her safe. Even if that means keeping her a secret from almost everyone he knows. Years later a call from Melissa has him returning to Beacon Hills. There he reunites with the pack, as well as Nolan who he hasn't seen since Nolan came to Paris almost 5 years ago when Nolan had kissed him and Isaac turned him away. Now Isaac is face to face with the man he's been trying not to think about all these years. With the help of some meddling pack members things might finally get on the right track for Isaac and Nolan.





	Good Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ithinkwehaveanemergency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/gifts), [eliestarr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliestarr/gifts).



> This is for Adri and Elie for have put up with my while I spiraled writing this fic which was supposed to short and then turned into this monster. And also Adri who sent the prompt in the first place.  
> For the prompt: “I forgot I was a single parent.” from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/172128055553/drabble-list) of prompts.  
> Song title comes from [ This has not been beta read so any mistakes are my own. If you see any please point them out and I'll get them fixed.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NtUkihW1O9Q)

Isaac stares down at the face of the seven year old wondering what the hell he’s supposed to do. He’d had plans to go to the zoo but now apparently he’s going to need to catch a plan back to Beacon Hills. He’s only gone back three times since he left. The first one was for Melissa and Argent’s wedding. He could miss it, not when Chris was asking him to stand up with him. The second had been for Derek’s wedding to Stiles. Theo and Liam had gotten married but they’d kept it small at Theo’s insistence so he hadn't had to fly all the way back. Which is good since he has a pretty big responsibility.

That responsibility comes in the form of his adopted daughter Evelyne, who he calls Evie. The pack doesn’t know about her yet though. Not because he doesn’t want them too. It’s just… well he doesn’t want them to. Only because he wants to keep her safe and out of that world. Now though it seems that might not be possible. Melissa had called him, begging for him to come back. She hadn’t given him any details but she’d made it seem important.

“Papa?” Evie’s little voice sounds, causing Isaac to look down at the little girl.

“Yes Evie?” Isaac asks, bending down until he’s level with her.

“Are you mad?”

Isaac sighs, bringing a hand up to brush her hair. She’s grown so much. He remembers when she was just a baby, barely even a few minutes old and he’d held her in his arms for the first time. He’d been terrified. But then she’d smiled up and him and touched his chin with her tiny hand. He’d been doomed from the start.

Granted back then she’d just been his goddaughter. Her parents had been his best friends, some of the first people he’d met when he’d moved to Paris. They’d instantly taken him under their wing and given him a home, someplace he felt like he’d belonged. That had only grown when they’d had Evie and had named him her godfather.

Then they’d died in a car accident when Evie was barely more than a year old and she’d come to live with him. With that he’d gotten even more responsibility, not just having Evie to look after but from his newfound Alpha status. Evie’s mother had been the Alpha of their small pack. Normally that power would have gone to Evie but Evie was born human, something that no one was expecting. It never seemed to matter. At least not until Isaac woke up one day with glowing red eyes and a new power thrumming threw him. It still haunts him that that’s how he found out his best friend had died. He didn’t even need the phone call he got from the hospital. He just knew.

He had to make sure he was even more in control after that. Raising a child was hard enough, but having that responsibility thrust on him on top of being a new Alpha was a different thing altogether. It was surprisingly easy. Sometimes he can’t help but feel guilty about how easy it was to just step into that new life as Alpha and guardian. Two things that were never meant to be his.

But he did his best. He tried to give Evie the best life possible and make sure she was happy, all the while trying to remind her of her parents. He might be raising her but she deserved to know the people that are responsible for giving her life, and that loved her before she was even born.

He’d officially adopted her when she was four after talking with her godmother Celine. She’d told him that as much as she loves Evie, it’s clear that the girl belongs with Isaac and it should be on a more permanent basis. That had been that.

Celine still comes by as much as she can, spoiling the little girl rotten with dresses and toys. She doesn’t act spoiled though. She loves the dresses and toys, of course she does. But when she outgrows them she insists that Isaac give them away to someone else that needs them rather than her keeping them and them collecting dust in the corner.

“I’m not mad,” Isaac tells her, “I just found out that I need to take a trip, that’s all.”

“A trip?” Evie asks, “Where?”

“To America,” Isaac tells her, “back to where I’m from. Do you want to go?”

Evie nods her head enthusiastically, “Yeah!”

Isaac smiles and ruffles her hair, chuckling when she pouts, “I need to make a phone call real quick so why don’t you start picking out what you want to bring with you, alright? Not too much.”

Evie nods and then takes off down the hall to the room. He watches her go with a soft smile before shaking himself and pulling out his phone. He apparently has a flight to book. Lucky for him he knows someone with an in at one of the airlines so it shouldn’t cost him too much. He’s just glad Elie has a passport thanks to a trip to London they took recently.

Jackson and Ethan are the only two people from his old life that know about her. Though that had been by accident. Evie had been wanting to see a play in London for years so he finally caved and took her for her birthday a few years ago. He knew Jackson and Ethan still lived there but he never considered the fact that they might frequent the West End Theater.  

They’d agreed to not tell anyone after Isaac had all but begged them. Well he’d begged Jackson and agreed to make more of an effort to keep in touch. Which was weird. They’d never been close when they’d lived in Beacon Hills but apparently that didn’t matter. Married Jackson was weird and apparently good with kids.

Isaac taps his foot as the phone rings, rolling his eyes when Jackson’s impatient voice reaches his ears, “What do you want Lahey? We’re busy.”

“Yeah well so am I dickhead,” Isaac snaps, eyes flicking towards the hallway to make sure Evie isn’t nearby, “I got a call from Melissa asking me to come back to Beacon Hills. She said it’s an emergency.”

“I should have known she’d ask you to come to,” Jackson sighs, “You need a ticket I’m guessing? That’s why you’re calling?”

“Two tickets,” Isaac says, “one for me and one for Evie.”

There’s silence on the other end before Jackson finally speaks again, his tone a little softer, “You’re ready to tell them, then?”

“I guess,” Isaac says, “I can’t leave her here by herself. Celine is out of town for a few weeks. And I’m not about to hire someone to watch her. From what I hear things are as safe as they’re going to get back there. It’s… I think it’s time.”

“Well you won’t be alone when you tell them,” Jackson says, surprising Isaac with the sincerity in his voice.

“Thanks man. So do you think you’ll be able to help get me tickets?”

“Oh I can do better than that,” Jackson says, “a car will be there to pick you up in a few hours. Be ready.”

He hangs up before Isaac can say anything else. Isaac shakes his head before pocketing his phone. He makes his way down the hallway, stopping to peak into Evie’s room. He smiles when he sees she has a few outfits neatly folder on her bed next to her suitcase.

“What have you decided on?” Isaac asks, stepping into the room.

“I have a few things,” Evie says, “but I don’t know what kind of clothes you want me to bring Papa. Is it going to be hot? Or cold?”

“I imagine it’ll be pretty warm,” Isaac tells her, walking over to her closet and examining the clothes, “It’s spring. It might get a little chilly at night so pick out a light jacket or two to bring. And a pair of pants. I see you have some shirts and shorts out already, did you want to bring any of your dresses? We might be going out to dinner somewhere knowing Lydia.”

“Somewhere fancy?”

“Nowhere too fancy,” Isaac says. He takes one of the dresses out of the closet and holds it up to show her, “What about this one?”

Evie wrinkles her nose and shakes her head, taking the dress from Isaac and putting it back. He’d made sure to put the bar low enough to where she could reach to hang up and take down her clothes herself if she need to.

She takes out another dress, this one blue, “I like this one. Blue is my favorite.”

Isaac chuckles and takes the dress from her, “Alright. Blue it is. Do you think you can get this all in your suitcase while Papa goes to pack?”

Evie nods, “I got it.”

An hour later they’re all packed and ready to go. Isaac is sitting on the couch while Evie sitting on the floor playing with the dolls Jackson had insisted on buying her the last time he and Ethan were in Paris.

Almost 2 hours after they got off the phone, Isaac gets a text from Jackson telling him the car is here. Isaac stands up and turns to Evie, “Come on love. The car is here.”

Evie stands up, putting her dolls in her backpack before slinging it over her shoulder. She grabs the handle to her rolling suitcase while Isaac grabs his own and the two head for the door. Isaac opens it, allowing Evie to step out onto the porch first while he follows, closing the door and locking it after him.

He hears an excited shriek and then Evie’s suitcase is falling over, “Uncle Jacks!”

Confused, Isaac turns around to see Evie sprinting towards the car and into Jackson’s open arms. He laughs, picking her up and spinning her around, “Hey Evie cake. You ready to go?”

Evie nods her head enthusiastically, “I am. Let’s go.”

“You’re not going anywhere without this,” Isaac grabs Evie’s discarded suitcase along with his own and walks over to where Jackson and Evie are standing next to the car. “I didn’t expect you to be here Jackson.”

Jackson deposits Evie back on the ground, glancing up at Isaac with a grin, “Well we’re flying on a private jet. I figured the least I could do is stop by and pick up my favorite niece in person.”

Evie giggles, “I’m your only niece Uncle Jacks.”

“Alright, into the car kiddo. We have a plane to catch.”

Evie spends most of the ride to the airport talking to Jackson. She asks him about London and Ethan and their corgi Kan-Kan, to which Jackson groans and Isaac laughs. Jackson and Ethan had just gotten the dog the first time Isaac and Evie had visited. They were still debating on a name, Jackson wanting to name her something regal and meaningful while Ethan was fighting to name her Kan-Kan because “you’re a kanima and the can-can dance babe. It’s perfect.” Jackson hadn’t agreed.

Evie had been trailing after the dog, attempting to pet her. Isaac had told her no, that she couldn’t pet the dog right now. To which Evie had petulantly put her hands on her hips and stomped her foot saying, “Can! Can!”

The dog had walked over to her and laid at her feet. Ethan had grinned and looked at Jackson who had started shaking his head, “No, no way. Don’t even think about it.”

“Kan-Kan,” Ethan had called, causing the dog to lift her head and look at him as she wagged her tail. He’d smirked over at Jackson, “Looks like the dog likes it. And you don’t want to disappoint Evie, do you?”

Jackson had looked like he wanted to argue but in the end had begrudgingly agreed.

“Kan-Kan is great,” Jackson says now, smiling down at the little girl next to him, “she doesn’t like long flights so she’s staying with a friend of ours while we’re gone.”

“And they’re going to feeding her?” Evie asks.

Ethan chuckles, “Of course they are. She’s going to get more than enough food and attention.”

Evie nods, “Good.”

 ***

The flight to Beacon Hills takes just over 11 hours. Isaac feels lucky to have Jackson and Ethan with him because they help keep Evie entertained whenever she’s not sleeping. Not that he wouldn’t have figured out a way, but this is a lot more manageable than keeping her cramped up in a packed plane for so long.

She’s sleeping when they get notice that they’re about to land. Isaac hates having to wake her but he knows she’ll want to see. Her eyes are wide as she looks out the window watching the ground get closer. When they land she turns to Isaac, Jackson, and Ethan with a wide smile, “That was so cool.”

“Apparently your Dad is depriving you of cool things,” Ethan says, “have you ever been to the ocean? An amusement park?”

“Hey now,” Isaac says, “Don’t be acting like I don’t take her places. I fly her to London all the time for plays and to see all of you.”

“Oui papa,” Evie says, “You’ve taken me to tons of fun places.”

“Aright,” Jackson says, grabbing the bags from the back of the plane, “Are we ready?”

Isaac nods, “Ready as we’ll ever be.”

The ride to the McCall house is uneventful. Evie spends most of it looking out the window, asking questions about some of the places they pass. When they pull up outside the house Isaac gets out, letting Evie out before shutting the door.

The window to the passenger’s side rolls down and Jackson peaks his head out, “We have something to take care of and we’ll be right back.”

Isaac nods, “Okay. I’ll let them know.”

He waves and watches the car drive off before turning to Evie, “Prêt?”

“Oui, papa!”

Isaac feels nervous as he walks up the sidewalk to the familiar house. It’s been years since he’s been here but nothing much seems to have changed. At least not on the outside. He doesn’t even get a chance to knock before the door is being thrown open and Scott’s grinning face is looking out at him.

“Isaac!’ Scott pulls Isaac in for a tight hug, patting him on the back when he pulls back, “I’m so glad you could make it man.”

Isaac is about to respond when there’s a tug on the sleeve of his jacket, “Papa?”

Isaac watches as Scott’s eyes go wide as he looks from Evie to Isaac, “Papa? You didn’t tell me you were bringing a kid with you.”

Isaac’s brain short circuits for a moment, his well thought out explanation leaving him. Which is the only way to explain why his only response to Scott is, “Shit. I forgot I was a single parent.”

“Papa,” Evie scolds, dropping his jacket with a sigh. Isaac watches she step forward, holding her hand out to Scott, “I’m Evie.”

Scott still looks a little bewildered as he bends down and shakes Evie’s hand, giving her a small smile, “It’s nice to meet you Evie. I’m Scott.”

“You’re one of Papa’s friends,” Evie says, glancing over at Isaac before looking back to Scott, “I’ve heard about you.”

“Wish I could say the same,” Scott says, low enough that only Isaac can here. Isaac winces a bit, feeling a little guilty. Scott stands up, facing Isaac, “Why don’t you two come in? I know Mom will be happy to see you. And the others.”

Isaac doesn’t have to ask who the others are. He can heard the familiar heartbeats inside the house. Stiles, Melissa, Chris, Derek, Lydia, Malia, Liam, Theo, and Nolan. Isaac’s a little surprised at the last one. Last he heard Nolan was away at college and didn’t make it home all that often.

Isaac remembers the first time he met Nolan. It had been one of the few times he’d come back to Beacon Hills. He’d been a little hesitant since he’d only had Evie living with him for 8 months but Celine had insisted Isaac go after he’d told her. She knew how much he cared for Melissa and Chris and how much it would mean for them to have Isaac there.

Isaac remembers stepping into the yard for the wedding rehearsal and seeing some of the younger members of the pack all laughing together a few feet away. They’d eyed him curiously when he stepped outside but he’d been quickly grabbed by Scott before he had to attempt to introduce himself and make small talk. Scott had beamed and hugged him, asking him tons of questions about Paris. Isaac had answered as best he could.

Then Scott had turned to the others and introduced Isaac to Liam, Theo, Mason, Corey, and Nolan. He remembers the shy smile Nolan had given him. There was something about the kids posture and overall demeanor that seemed all too familiar and sent him on alert. When he’d asked Scott about it later Scott had just smiled sadly and told him Nolan had problems at home but was staying with Liam and his parents now. Isaac didn’t need him to explain further.

Isaac found himself talking to Nolan quite a bit after that. They emailed and talked on the phone and even wrote letters. Then the year before Nolan started college he’d flown out to Paris.

Isaac remembers showing Nolan around the city, the young human’s eyes alright with wonder as he took it all in. Isaac showed him the few tourist spots he deemed worthy but he also took him to a few of his favorite hidden spots. One of them was a bench overlooking the water. They had sat there with the sun setting in the distance. Isaac had been trying to ignore the feeling he felt swirling in his gut. It was hard to do when Nolan looked at him, skin seeming to slow in the remaining rays of sun as it feel in the horizon.

Nolan had looked at him, eyes searching his face. All Isaac could do was sit frozen as Nolan leaned in and brushed his lips softly against his. Then his brain had caught up with his body and he’d pushed Nolan away, his face apologetic as he whispered out, “I’m sorry. We can’t do this Nolan. It’s just not a good time.”

Nolan had nodded and said he understood but Isaac couldn’t miss the sad disappointment on his face. He hated himself a little bit for doing it. But he had Evie to think about.

He still sometimes wish he’d just told Nolan about Evie and explained things, rather than letting him think he just wasn’t interested. But that might have given the human hope. And that’s not something Isaac could do. Not when he didn’t know when or if he’d be ready to date.

Isaac takes Evie’s hand, shaking himself from his thoughts as the pair follow Scott inside, stopping just inside the living room. All eyes turn to them when they enter, everyone calling out different greetings. He tries not to cower under the confused gazes people keep fixing on him and Evie.

“Who’s the kid?” Stiles asks, earning an elbow to the side from Derek, “What? We’re all thinking it.”

Isaac’s lips twitch a bit at that, “This is Evie. She’s my daughter.”

“You knocked someone up?” Stiles asks at the same time Scott asks “You’re seeing someone?”

Isaac shakes his head, “No. She’s… I adopted her a few years ago.”

“I didn’t know you were that serious about having kids,” Melissa says.

“I… well I wasn’t. But Evie’s parents, they were friends of mine and something happened to them when she wasn’t even a year old,” Isaac says, running a hand through Evie’s hair when he feels her tense next to him. She might not remember much about that time but talking about her parents was still hard for her. “She came to live with me after that and then eventually I adopted her.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Scott asks, his tone laced with disappointment.

“Probably to keep her safe,” Nolan says, speaking for the first time. Isaac’s eyes drift to the human and he feels his breath catch. He’s not the same gangly teenager he was when Isaac last saw him years ago. He’s grown up, a lot. College life has definitely been good to him.

“This place isn’t exactly the safest,” Nolan carries on, completely obvious to Isaac’s inner freak out, “He probably didn’t want to risk word getting out about her and it putting her in danger, right?”

“Yeah exactly,” Isaac says, sending a grateful smile towards Nolan, “She’s human. It’s my job to keep her safe. And I’m not saying she wouldn’t be here around you. It’s just this place…”

“We understand Isaac,” Derek says, “Your responsibility first and foremost is to Evie. I’m just glad you decided to let us finally meet her.”

Isaac smiles down at Evie who looks up at him with a hesitant smile of her own. She’s usually great with people but this all must be a bit overwhelming, especially after such a long flight. “It was time,” Isaac says, not taking his eyes off the little girl next to him.

Melissa steps up to them, “Are you hungry Evie?” Evie’s eyes turn to Melissa as she nods her head. Melissa smiles, “I can imagine you are after that long flight. All of you must be. Why don’t you come into the kitchen with me and we’ll see what I can find to cook?”

Evie looks to Isaac who nods, “It’s okay. Go on.”

He watches as Evie walks into the kitchen with Melissa before turning back to the others. Most of them have relaxed back into their positions though a few are still eyeing him curiously.

“Where are Jackson and Ethan?” Lydia asks, “Jackson said you all were flying in together.”

Isaac shrugs, “They dropped us off, saying they had something to take care of first and then they’d be right over.”

Isaac has a feeling he knows where they went without either one having to say anything. He could smell the sadness and a little bit of guilt on Ethan. It’s been years since he came back here. Not since he came back to help with the hunters all those years ago. Which means it’s been years since he went to visit Aiden’s grave. Isaac can’t blame him for wanting to go by there first.

It’s another hour before Jackson and Ethan finally show up. Lydia jumps up and runs to great them, pulling them both in for a bug and placing kisses on their cheeks. They both smiles warmly at her and allow her to pull them into the room. Everything seems to be going well. Everyone is getting along fine. At least until Jackson says something and Stiles makes a smartass reply to him.

Any other time it may have just blown over. Jackson probably would have snarked right back and moved on. But Isaac has spent enough time with Jackson lately to know when it’s not a good time to push his buttons. The day he had to go with his husband to visit his dead brother’s grave probably wasn’t the best day for Stiles to open his mouth. Stiles didn’t know that, of course.

Isaac winces when Jackson rises to his feet and points a finger in Stiles’ direction, “I have had enough of your bullshit Stilinski.”

Isaac watches as Jackson and Stiles argue, their voices raising as the argument goes on. He’s not even sure what it’s about, not that it matters. No matter how much time passes Stiles and Jackson still can’t seem to be in the same room together without at least a small argument breaking out. This one just happens to be a little bigger than their normal arguments.

When things started getting heated Evie walks up, poking Jackson in his side. When Jackson looks down at her she puts her hands on her hips, giving him a stern look, "You know I don't like it when you yell Uncle Jacks."

Jackson’s mouth hangs open for a moment before he’s getting down onto his knees in front of her, his whole demeanor changing as he takes her small hands into his larger ones, “I know. I’m sorry Evie cake.”

“You shouldn’t be apologizing to me,” Evie says, “You should be apologizing to Stiles.”

And oh boy Isaac wishes he was filming this. He knows Jackson doesn’t want to, but he also knows Jackson can’t deny Evie anything. Jackson ducks his head for a moment before turning to look at Stiles, “I’m sorry.”

“And what are you sorry for?” Evie asks.

“For yelling at you,” Jackson says, “I shouldn’t have done that.”

Stiles just gapes down at Jackson, “Holy shit,” he mutters, “I definitely feel like I hit my head and am living in some alternate reality. Since when is Jackson nice?”

Lydia shrugs from her spot in the armchair with Malia, “He had his moments.”

“Thanks for that ringing endorsement Lydia,” Jackson says, glancing over at her.

“He is nice,” Evie says, “you just weren’t being very nice to him either.”

Stiles gapes for a moment, sending a betrayed look to Derek when he snickers. Derek just shrugs, “She’s right Stiles. Now I think it’s your turn to apologize.”

Isaac can tell Stiles doesn’t want to his. His face is all pinched as he fights the urge to argue. But it quickly changes when he turns back to Jackson, a clearly fake smile on his face, “I’m sorry for being mean.”

“Now you have to accept his apology,” Evie whispers.

“I accept your apology,” Jackson says.

Stiles grins, “And I accept yours too. Now let’s move on. I’m starving.”

That draws everyone’s attention away as they start discussing where they want to eat, or whether they should cook. It’s quickly decided that with a group this big they’re probably better off to order pizza. Isaac wanders off into the kitchen to get himself and Evie something to drink. He hands her the glass and brushes her hair back, placing a soft kiss to the top of her head. She smiles and hugs him before going back to talking Mason and Corey, clearly fascinated by Corey’s ability to disappear.

Isaac brings his glass back into the kitchen and takes a moment to enjoy the small moment of alone time. He’s enjoyed seeing everyone but it’s also been a long day and he needs a breather. After a moment he returns to the living room but hangs back a bit, just letting himself observe. He looks up when he hears someone step up beside him to see Jackson there.

“Tired of the party already?” Jackson asks.

Isaac shakes his head, “Not really. I just needed a moment.

“Sorry,” Jackson says, shooting him an apologetic smile, “I can just…”

“No it’s okay. You can stay. I was actually hoping to talk to you.”

“About what?” Jackson asks.

“I never got to thank you for how good you’ve been with Evie,” Isaac says, shifting uncomfortably on his feet. “I know you didn’t have to…”

“She’s a great kid,” Jackson shrugs, “It’d be impossible not to love her.”

“I know that,” Isaac says, glancing to where Evie is now sitting between Melissa and Nolan. Nolan is telling her a story, waving his hands animatedly while Evie clutches her stomach in laughter. The sight sends a warmth spreading through him. One he hasn’t felt in a long time.

Isaac shakes his head, needing to look away. This isn’t something he needs right now. Instead he turns back to Jackson, to see him watching him with unconcealed amusement. “Look just… I know Evie is great, but you’ve done so much for her, for me. And you kept our secret when you didn’t have to. So just accept the thank you, alright?”

Jackson stares at him for a moment, a storm of emotions playing across his face, “I didn't help you when you were a kid, the least I can do is help your kid if I can.”

“Jackson,” Isaac whispers, feeling his throat start to close up, “You can’t… you didn’t…”

“Don’t say I didn’t know,” Jackson says, “because even if I didn’t as a kid at some point I did know. And I still did nothing. God Isaac, I’m sorry okay? I was such a selfish jackass that I was able to just brush off what was happening to you as not being my problem when I should have said something, told someone.”

Isaac feels a little thrown by all this, especially by the way Jackson is suddenly tearing up. He grabs his arm and leads him out back away from everyone else. “Look man, whatever happened, happened. It’s not on you. No one else said anything either. But that’s not...” Isaac takes a deep breath, “There were times I wished someone would. That I cried and I pleaded for someone to just charge in a break me out of that freezer and get me away from him. But it never happened. And I’ve found a way to move on. And I just… I have Evie now. I have her to think about.”

Jackson nods, “I know. I know that.”

“What brought this on?” Isaac asks. He’s been in contact with Jackson for years and he never once had this strong of a reaction to their past. Hell they both generally avoided it.

“I’ve been thinking about it awhile actually. Just seeing how happy and good you are with Evie,” Jackson says, “And also Ethan and I have been talking about adopting. It just me start thinking about how protective I’m going to be of our kid. How if something bad was happening to them I’d want someone to speak up and do something. To be better than I was. I need to be. I can’t be that guy and raise and kid.”

“Jackson,” Isaac sighs, putting a hand on his shoulder, “You’re already better than you were back then. Sure, you can still be an asshole. But you’re a pretty decent guy. I have no doubt you’re going to be a great father.”

“Thanks,” Jackson says. He gives him a small smile before his familiar scowl returns making Isaac want to roll his eyes, “I should get back to Ethan.”

Isaac nods, watching him go. He looks around the yard, taking in all his friends and family gathered together. He never realized to just much he missed being here until he was suddenly surrounded by them all again. He was going to have to make an effort to visit more often.

“You know they’re glad you’re here,” Nolan’s voice sounds from beside him, “They’ve missed you. Especially Melissa. She talks about you a lot.”

“I’ve missed them too,” Isaac’s eyes drift over to Nolan’s to find the human staring at him, “It just hasn’t been easy coming back.”

Nolan nods, taking a sip of his beer. Isaac’s realizing once again how much the human has grown. When he first met Nolan the kid was barely 18 and now here he is almost 23. His hair is longer and his body a little bit more on the muscular side. He’s also sporting a little bit of a beard. Years ago Isaac would have thought Nolan with a beard would be a strange sight but now… now he has to fight the urge to touch it.

“I know why you pushed me away all those years ago,” Nolan’s speaking before he has a chance to do something stupid like act on his urge, “You were doing what you had to in order to look out for your daughter. You’re a good Dad Isaac. That little girl is crazy about you.”

Isaac smiles, leaning back against the wall, bringing himself a little bit closer to Nolan. They’re so close they could be touching, “You’re good with her,” Isaac tells him, “she likes you.”

Nolan grins, “Yeah. I have a niece of my own that’s close to Evie’s age. I just have experience with little girls,” his eyes widen a bit as he looks at Isaac in horror, “Not like that! I just mean I’m used to being around them and know what they like. Which doesn’t sound any better. Please make me shut up.”

Isaac chuckles, knocking his shoulder with Nolan’s, “You’re adorable. And I know what you meant.”

Nolan’s face heats up, “I’m not adorable. I’m a grown ass man.”

“Even grown ass men can be adorable Nols,” Isaac tells him.

“Well I guess you would know,” Nolan says.

Isaac wants to say he keeps his cool, and that he doesn’t really react to Nolan’s words. But that would be a lie. Something about Nolan has him off his game. Not that he really has much game. He knows he doesn’t. All he’s been thinking about these past 6 years has been Evie. There hasn’t been much room for relationships. Not that he really has room now. This is just… well he’s not sure what it is. But he can’t let it be a big deal.

 _Except it is,_ his traitorous mind supplies _, look at him. You know it is_.

“I umm…” luckily Isaac is saved from having to respond by Evie appearing in front of him.

“Je suis fatigué papa,” Evie says, hooking her arm around his waist and resting her had on his stomach.

Isaac frowns, running a hand through her hair. It is getting late. Especially for her and after the long plane ride. “Nous partirons bientôt chérie.”

He hears a strangled noise and turn to see Nolan staring at him with wide eyes, “You okay?”

Nolan nods, looking a little dumbstruck, “I just… I didn’t realize you spoke French. I should have known. I mean, you’ve lived in France for 8 years.”

Isaac smiles, “I took a few classes here in school and then made myself learn when I knew I was going to be living there. I’ve made sure Evie has been learning both English and French so she speaks both pretty fluently.”

“That’s amazing,” Nolan says, frowning when he looks down at Evie, “You look like you could pass out any moment.”

“Yeah she was just telling me she was tired,” Isaac says, “We should probably be going.”

“Where to?” Nolan asks, “I thought you were staying here?”

“I would just take the couch if it was me but Evie needs an actual bed,” Isaac says, “I was just going to get a hotel or something.”

“Nonsense,” Nolan says, “You two can just stay with me.”

Isaac picks Evie up when she pulls back, lifting her arms up towards him. She’s nowhere near small enough for him to still be doing this but he’ll let her have it. He turns to Nolan as Evie tucks her head against his neck, “I appreciate the offer but we couldn’t possible impose…”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Nolan says, waving a hand at him, “I have plenty of room. There’s a spare bed and a futon.”

Isaac raises an eyebrow, “You live alone and have that big of an apartment?”

Nolan shrugs, “It’s always nice to have the room in case anyone needs to crash.”

Isaac doesn’t question it further. He knows how important it was for Nolan to have someplace to go when he finally decided to move out and get away from his abusive father. Having Liam and his parents offer him a place to stay had been huge in helping him get on his feet and work towards healing.

Isaac thinks about the first time he met Nolan, how scared and vulnerable he’d seemed having just gotten out of the shitty situation with his Dad. But then he’d moved in with the Geyer’s, Liam, and Theo and had worked hard on getting better. Whatever Nolan had done had certainly worked. He looks relaxed and happy, practically radiating contentment. Isaac finds himself drawn to it. “If it’s not a big deal,” he finds himself saying.

Nolan smiles brightly at him, “Not at all. I’d love to have you. And Evie. I’d love to have you and Evie stay with me.”

Isaac smile, “Great. I’ll have to get out bags out of the car.”

Nolan nods, “I’ll meet you out there.”

Isaac walks away, searching the house for Jackson so he can get the keys to the car. While he’s searching he hears Liam and Theo start talking to Nolan.

“What was that about?” Theo asks.

“Nothing,” Nolan says.

Liam snorts, “Sure didn’t look like nothing. You were practically swooning.”

“I was not,” Nolan mutters.

Isaac tries not to listen. He knows he shouldn’t be. Not when they’re discussing him but his ears seem to be only able to pick up on the sound of Nolan’s voice. He sighs in relief when he spots Jackson and Ethan standing close together in the kitchen. They turn to him when he enters.

“Heading out?” Jackson asks.

Isaac nods, “Yeah Evie’s tired. She….”

Isaac stops when Nolan’s voice fills his ears. It’s not just his voice but the groan he releases before he speaks, “God he’s so hot. And nice. And funny. And those damn glasses he has on? How is that fair? He looks so damn fuckable. I want to run my beard across his face. And he’s such a good Dad. ”

“So do you call him daddy too?” Theo asks.

Liam groans, “Babe! You're disgusting. Don't touch me. Oh my god. Why would you say that?”

“I don’t have a daddy kink,” Nolan says, “I just have a thing for hot dads. Especially one with curly hair, bright blue eyes, and glasses.”

Isaac’s eyes widen at the words, looking at Jackson and Ethan when he hears Jackson making a choked off sound. He shakes his head. He needs them not to speak. If they say anything everyone will know they heard what Nolan said and he doesn’t need that. He needs to be able to get back to Nolan’s place and put Evie to bed without further incident.

“Can I get the keys please?” he asks, voice coming out a little hoarse.

Jackson smirks, putting out the keys and heading towards the door, “I’ll help you.”

Isaac watches as Jackson pulls both his and Evie’s suitcase out of the trunk before grabbing her backpack from the backseat. Then he just stands there, staring at Isaac. Isaac knows what’s coming. He’s had more than enough people tell him he should get out there and date. He’s just never felt the need. Then again, nothing has ever felt like this.

“You know it’s okay to want something for yourself,” Jackson tells him, keeping his voice low. “Just because you yourself open your heart and let someone else in doesn’t mean you’ll love Evie any less. I get that she’s your whole world Isaac, and that’s good that you love her and god knows she loves you too. But I think it’s time you at least let yourself be open to the idea of letting someone else in.”

Isaac isn’t sure what to say. Part of him knows Jackson is right. He can’t keep closing himself off to relationships and saying it’s because of Evie. She’s old enough now that she would understand. It’s just that they’ve been a family for so long, just the two of them, that the thought of allowing someone else into that is terrifying.

“You know when I first met Ethan I wasn’t looking for a relationship,” Jackson says, leaning back against the car, “I was just getting over all the bullshit that happened here. I was working on just finding a way to be me. Then Ethan showed up. I honestly had no idea who he was, all I knew was that he smelled like pack. He practically reeked of Danny and it was a little overwhelming. I almost attacked him. Then he looked at me and I knew he knew who I was. So we talked and I learned about all the shit that went down here. I thought about coming back but after talking to Lydia decided it might be best just to stay. No one needed me here. All the damage was already done.”

He sighs, looking over at Isaac, “The point is, I was expecting anything to happen with Ethan. At least not anything serious. We became friends and started spending all this time together and one day I looked at him and it just hit me. I’d fallen for him.”

“It’s not as simple as he makes it sound,” Ethan says, walking up to join them, “he had a freak out moment. Mostly because of Danny. But Danny was cool with it.”

“That’s because Danny has all the men in Paris fawning all over him,” Isaac says, remembering how the human had moved to Paris shortly after Isaac had. They’d shared an apartment for a while before Isaac had to get a bigger place when he got Evie. He still sees Danny every now and then. He’s working as the head of the IT department for some big corporation downtown.

“He’s certainly living his best life,” Ethan comments.

“We all are,” Isaac says.

“Well you _could_ be,” Jackson says, looking towards the house where Nolan is stepping out onto the porch, “If you’d just man up and go after what you want.”

“I can’t do casual,” Isaac sighs, looking down at Evie.

“No one said it had to be,” Jackson smirks. He grabs Ethan’s hand and starts leading him back to the house, saying hello to Nolan on their way past.

Nolan smiles at them and continues on his way towards Isaac, “You ready?”

Isaac nods, moving to pick up one of the suitcases but Nolan stops him, “It’s okay. You’ve got Evie. I’ll get the bags.”

Before Isaac can argue Nolan is grabbing the handles to both bags and dragging them towards where his car is parked. Isaac follows slowly behind him, careful not to jostle Evie. He’s honestly surprised she’s slept through everything. She really must be tired.

“I have a car seat in the back if she needs it,” Nolan says, “You know, one of the small ones for the bigger kids. I have to use it for my niece when she’s with me.”

Isaac nods, putting Evie into the car seat and buckling her up. Then he gets into the passenger’s side and buckles his own seatbelt. He looks over to find Nolan smiling at him and can’t help smiling back. That seems to happen a lot around Nolan.

The drive to Nolan’s apartment is quiet except for the sound of the radio playing softly in the background. Nolan doesn’t seem to feel the need to break the silence and for that Isaac is grateful. He’d love to talk to Nolan, of course. But he’s honestly starting to feel exhausted and he’s not sure what would come out of his mouth.

Isaac barely has time to look at the building they pull up in front of, too worried about unbuckling Evie and getting her out of the car. Once again Nolan insists on grabbing the suitcases. I guess it’s just lucky Nolan lives in an apartment building with an elevator that actually works.

The apartment looks nice, from what Isaac can tells as Nolan leads him through. One thing he notices it how clean it looks. He was expecting a little bit of clutter but from what he can see things look to be almost perfectly in place.

Isaac puts Evie down on the bed when they enter the room, before walking over to her suitcase. He turns to her once he has her pajamas out. “Sweetheart? Are you going to be able to get changed?”

Evie nods, holding out her hands for the clothes. Isaac smiles and hands then to her before heading towards the door. Nolan’s at the hall closet, pulling out some spare blankets and pillows when Isaac steps out. He smiles at Isaac and steps closer to him, “She getting changed?”

“Yeah,” Isaac nods, “I just have to make sure she doesn’t fall asleep in the middle of doing it.”

“Has she done it before?”

“Oh yeah, a few times,” Isaac chuckles, “I found her half in her shirt asleep diagonal across her bed one time.”

Nolan laughs, his whole face lighting up. “Yeah I’ve found my niece Aurora like that a few times. She definitely lives up to her nickname Sleepy Beauty.”

“I’m dressed Dad,” Evie calls out to him. “You can stop talking about me now.”

Isaac snorts and turns towards the door. He opens it to find Evie already curled up under the covers. Isaac takes the spares blankets and pillows from Nolan and starts laying them out on the futon in the room.

“Do you _have_ to sleep on the futon in my room?” Evie whines, “You snore.”

Isaac turns to her, hands on his hips, “I do not!”

“You do,” Evie says, “I can hear you from my room sometimes.”

Isaac opens his mouth to argue but Nolan steps in before he can, “I’m sure we can find another place for him.”

Evie nods, sinking further into the bed, “Good. Because I’m tired and need my sleep.”

Nolan laughs quietly at that, “Don’t worry Evie, if he snores too loud we’ll make him sleep in the car.”

“Excuse me,” Isaac says, wanting to be upset about the two ganging up on him, but part of him loves it. “I do not snore!”

“Well I guess we’ll find out, won’t we?” Nolan asks, “Grab your things, you’re sleeping with me.”

Isaac stills in where he’s reaching for his bag, “With you?”

“Yeah, don’t worry the bed is big enough for both of us. I won’t touch you, unless you want me to,” he says the last part low enough for just Isaac to hear and then shoots him a wink as leaves the room.

Isaac watches him go, hands clenching around the material of the shirt in his hands, “Shit.”

“You shouldn’t curse Papa,” Evie says around a yawn, “But you should go cuddle Nolan. I know he wants to cuddle with you.”

Isaac stares down at the tired girl, “What makes you think that?”

“That’s what Uncle Theo said,” Evie tells him, “He said that Nolan likes you and wants to cuddle you and kiss you.”

“He told you that?” Isaac asks, wondering if he’s going to have to have a talk with Theo about appropriate things to talk with Evie about, “Did he tell you anything else?”

“Just that Nolan has liked you for years but you made him think you didn’t like him,” Evie says, frowning, “Why would you do that papa?”

“I didn’t know he liked me that much,” Isaac says.

“But you like him?”

Isaac sits down next to her on the bed, glancing to the door and listening to make sure they’re really alone before turning back to Evie, “I do. I really like him. Is that okay?”

Evie nods, “Yeah. I like him too. He’s nice. And funny. And I think it’s okay if you want to cuddle him.”

“Thank you sweetheart,” Isaac smiles, leaning down to kiss her on the forehead, “Now get some sleep.”

He leaves the room after grabbing his clothes, shutting the door quietly behind him. After that he heads into the bathroom to change and brush his teeth. He wanders down the hall, his bare feet quiet on the carpet. He stops in the doorway to Nolan’s room, taking in the sight of him on his back, a pair of glasses on his face, as he reads.

He looks up when Isaac closes the door, closing his book and taking the glasses off before putting both on his nightstand. “Is Evie asleep?”

“She should be,” Isaac says, walking over to the bed. He hesitates for a moment. At least until Nolan pulls down the covers and pats the bed.

His lips twitch up into a smile as he crawls under the covers. He was expecting it to be uncomfortable but it’s not. It’s easy. All of this has been easy. It hits him with how domestic it all his. Him putting Evie to bed before walking in to find Nolan reading in bed as he waits for him. It fills him with a longing he’s not used to. He’s truck by just how much he _wants_ this. He doesn’t just want Nolan, but he wants a life with him.

Which makes sense. He’d meant what he told Jackson. He doesn’t do casual. Hell it’s been so long he wouldn’t even know _how_. So of course when he’s thinking about Nolan it would be in the long term. Waking up with Nolan and making breakfast and then taking Evie to school before they both go to work, then coming home and having dinner as a family.

Jesus. Isaac needs to stop. They’ve only kissed once and it was years ago. He has no idea if Nolan is even still interested in him like that. It’s been 5 years. There’s a good chance he’s gotten over whatever crush he might have had.

“What are you thinking about?” Nolan asks, bringing Isaac out of his thoughts.

Isaac shakes his head, giving Nolan a small smile, “A lot of things. I guess I just had a revelation.”

“Hmm about anything important?”

“Yeah,” Isaac says, and then yawns. There’s no way he’s thinking about this anymore tonight.

Nolan chuckles, “Well whatever it is will have to wait until tomorrow. You need to get some sleep.”

“Yeah,” Isaac sighs, sinking down into the bed and giving Nolan a tired smile, “Definitely need to sleep. It's been a long day.”

“It has,” Nolan agrees, “You should probably sleep in tomorrow. If Evie wakes up before you do I can make sure she gets breakfast.”

“You’re the best Nols,” Isaac mumbles, “So good to me and Evie.”

“Yeah,” Nolan breathes, his voice so soft Isaac isn’t sure he’s actually speaking or if he’s imagining it. “Because you deserve to have someone take care of you.”

“I’m glad it’s you.”

He sighs and pushes into Nolan’s hand when he cards it through his hair, “God you’re adorable.”

“Not as adorable as you,” Isaac mumbles, the lack of sleep catchy up to him and making him a little loopy, “You and your beard and your glasses. So unfair.”

“Why is it unfair?”

“Hmm because it makes me want to kiss you,” Isaac mumbles.

The hand in his hair stills causing Isaac to whine, “God you really need to sleep Isaac.”

“You keep doing that and I’ll be asleep in no time,” Isaac yawns.

“Good to know,” Nolan sighs.

Isaac stops himself from making a noise of protest when the hand leaves his hair and feels the bed dipping as Nolan moves around. Then there’s a hand gripping his arm and pulling. He goes willingly, relaxing when he feels an arm wrap around his shoulders and the hand return to his hair.

He moves his head a bit, sighing happily when he finds Nolan’s neck and nuzzles into it, “You smell good.”

He thinks Nolan says something but it’s lost on him. The world falls away as he closes his eyes, sleep finally pulling him downward.

***

When Isaac wake up he frowns. It takes him a moment before his thoughts catch up to him and he remembers where he is. He’s in Nolan’s room, in his bed. He’d cuddled with Nolan last night. Hell some of the things he’d said.

Nolan isn’t in the bed next to him and Isaac understands why when it checks his phone and sees the time. It’s going on noon. He’d slept almost 12 hours. Jesus.

He can smell food drifting into the room from the kitchen, along with Evie’s excited chatter. He smiles when he hears her laugh. Knowing that she’s going to be okay with another few minutes Isaac goes into the other room and grabs a clean pair of clothes along with his toiletries and heads for the bathroom. He might as well shower and brush his teeth.

When he’s done he quickly dries off and gets dressed into a pair of jeans and one of his favorite sweaters. He stops, grabbing his glasses out of his bag and putting them on before heading towards the sound of voices.

He stops when he steps into the room and sees Nolan and Evie and another girl around Evie’s age. He guesses she must be Nolan’s niece. Nolan is laying on his side, a GI Joe in his hand, which he moves around making it talk in some strange voice.

Isaac chuckles, leaning against the wall as he watches the group. Evie’s head turns towards him, a wide grin appearing on her face when she sees him, “Papa! You’re awake.”

“I am,” Isaac says, “I didn’t mean to sleep that long.”

“You were exhausted last night,” Nolan tells him. Isaac stomach does a little slip when he realizes Nolan has started blushing. “I uhh… I figured you deserved to sleep in.”

“I appreciate that,” Isaac tells him before turning his attention to the girl next to him, “This must be Aurora.”

“Oh!” Nolan sits up, “Yeah. Rory is This Isaac, Evie’s Dad.”

Aurora gives him a shy smile, “It’s nice to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you too,” Isaac says.

He watches them play for a bit before his stomach growls drawing not just his attention but the others in the room as well. Evie giggle at him, “You stomach isn’t happy Papa.”

“You’re right, it’s not,” Isaac says, “It’s hungry.”

“Then we should feed it, shouldn’t we?” Nolan asks, getting to his feet. “Are you girls ready for lunch?”

There’s a chorus of yeses from the girls. Nolan shakes his head, ruffling Aurora’s hair before heading into the kitchen and signaling for Isaac to follow. “We just at breakfast a few hours ago,” Nolan says, “but it was just a small one. I didn’t want to make anything big when you were asleep because I knew we’d be eating when you woke up.”

Isaac nods, leaning against the counter, “So what’s on the menu? And please don’t tell me pizza.”

Nolan grins, “What would you do if I told you it was?”

“I’d leave you all here and go find something for myself that isn’t pizza.”

Nolan lets out a startled laugh, eyeing Isaac fondly, “Nah you wouldn’t. You wouldn’t leave Evie here.”

“You’re right,” Isaac says, smirking over at him, “I’d bring Evie with me and leave you here.”

“So rude? Why do I even like you?”

“Because I’m a hot dad,” Isaac says without thinking.

Nolan stops in what he’s doing to glance at Isaac, “You heard me?”

“I wasn’t listening!” Isaac says quickly, “Not on purpose. I swear!”

Nolan nods, his cheeks heating up, “How much did you hear?”

“All of it?” Isaac says, though it comes out more like a question.

Nolan groans, burying his face in his hands, “God Isaac. I’m sorry. That was inappropriate. I’m sorry if it made you uncomfortable.”

“It didn’t,” Isaac finds himself saying, “I wasn’t bothered by it. I umm… I liked it.”

Nolan eyes search his face as his feet bring him towards Isaac, “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Isaac whispers, stepping closer to Nolan.

He’s not sure what he’s doing. Or if this is even a good idea. He knows he likes Nolan, hell he more than likes him. If he’s honest with himself Nolan’s the only person he’s been interested in in years. But it’s still terrifying, thinking about letting someone in like this.

Nolan stops right in front of him, bringing his hands up to rest on Isaac’s hips. Isaac moves a hand to Nolan’s shoulder while the other goes to his chest, right over his heart. He can feel it thumbing against his chest.

Then they just stand there, staring at each other. It’s clear neither one of them are sure what to do next. Isaac sways into Nolan’s space, chasing the scent he’d loved so much last night. He runs his nose along Nolan’s cheek before moving lower to his neck, letting out a pleased rumble when Nolan gasps and bares his throat. When just the smell isn't enough he flicks his tongue out and licks a long line from Nolan’s collarbone up to his jaw.

“Isaac,” Nolan breathes, moving a hand up to grip Isaac’s hair. Isaac isn’t sure if he expects Nolan to pull him away or closer, but all he does is hold on as Isaac moves on to nip gently at his jaw, the coarse hair there prickling against his lips and chin. “Shit.”

Isaac smiles against his skin, letting his eyes flash as he looks up at Nolan, “I thought you wanted to rub your beard across my face.”

Nolan whines, “I do.”

Isaac stills when he hears a different voice sounding from the living room, one belonging to Aurora, “What are they doing?”

“I think my Papa just licked and bit your uncle Nolan,” Evie whispers back.

“Why?”

“I don’t know,” Evie says, “I think it means he likes him.”

“Oh,” Aurora says, “Well good. I know Uncle Nolan likes your Papa.”

“Isaac?” Nolan asks, tone questioning.

Isaac sighs, burying his face in Nolan’s neck. “We have an audience.”

“What?” Nolan asks, then “Oh! Crap. I forgot. Is that bad?”

Isaac chuckles, rubbing his face across Nolan’s neck one last time before pulling back, “We were a little distracted.”

“It was a good distraction,” Nolan says, smiling down at him.

“Yeah,” Isaac sighs, “It was.”

He goes to move away but stops when Nolan tightens his grip on his hips, “We’re going to talk about this later.”

Isaac nods, “Okay.”

***

The rest of the day passes without incident. They eat lunch, which consists of chicken tenders shaped like dinosaurs and macaroni and cheese. Not exactly the healthiest but it was good and Evie loved it so that’s all that matters.

After that Nolan puts on Tangled and they all pile onto the couch. Aurora and Evie are on one end with Isaac and Nolan on the other. The girls sit close, giggling and talking and singing along to the movie. A little ways into the movie Isaac feels a weight on his shoulder and looks over to see Nolan resting his head there.

Nolan’s eyes move to meet his, “Is this okay?”

Isaac moves his arm until it’s around Nolan’s shoulder, “Yeah, this is good.”

“Good,” Nolan says, snuggling in closer to him, “You smell good too, you know?”

Isaac feels his stomach flutter at the thought, clearing his throat before he speaks, “I used your body wash.”

“I know. I like that you smell like me,” Nolan whispers, “Do I smell like you?”

Isaac takes a deep breath, taking in the scents. Nolan definitely does smell like him. He’s not surprised, with the way he’d been scenting him the past couple days. He’d been subconsciously staking his claim to Nolan this whole time.

“You do,” Isaac whispers back, “you smell like me. Like us.”

“Good,” Nolan says, settling back in against Isaac, his eyes on the TV.

When _I See The Light_ comes on Nolan starts singing, eyes on Isaac as he does. Evie and Aurora giggle as they watch Nolan sit up and take Isaac’s hand as he sings.

“You have to sing Flynn’s part papa,” Evie tells him.

Isaac is about to tell her no but one look at her pleading face has him giving in. He sings softly at first, a little unsure over the words. He grows more confident as he goes, until he’s belting out the chorus.

 _And at last I see the light_  
_And it's like the fog has lifted_  
_And at last I see the light_  
_And it's like the sky is new_  
_And it's warm and real and bright_  
_And the world has somehow shifted_  
_All at once everything looks different_  
_Now that I see you_

The song ends leaving Isaac and Nolan staring at each other, their hands still linked. He expects Evie and Aurora to go back to watching the movie but they don’t.

Evie claps her hands excitedly, “Now you have to kiss.”

Isaac clears his throat, “Evie that’s not…”

“People kiss in movies papa.”

“Yes well this isn’t a movie,” Isaac points out.

“But you just sang like you were in a movie,” Aurora says.

“That was different,” Nolan says.

“Don’t you want to kiss each other?”

Nolan and Isaac share a look. Nolan looks as uncomfortable as Isaac feels. Sure, there’s been something building here but having it called out by a pair of seven year olds isn’t doing much to help. If anything, Isaac just feels more awkward.

“Maybe they need to be alone,” Evie whispers, “maybe that makes it more special.”

Isaac sighs, “Just finish watching the movie.”

The girls focus back on the movie but Isaac can’t. He’s all too aware of the distance now between him and Nolan, and he hates it. He knows that his refusing to kiss Nolan could have appeared like another rejection. He just didn’t want their next kiss to be like this.

***

“Melissa said she’d love to have Evie for the night,” Nolan says a while later.

The sun is just starting to set in the distance. Seeing the way the light reflects off Nolan’s skin reminds Isaac of their night in Paris. The night Nolan had taken a chance and Isaac had made the hard choice and turned him away. It’s something that has stuck with him for years.

“Really?” Isaac asks, then turns to Evie, “What do you say Evie? Do you want to stay with Melissa tonight?”

Evie grins, “Yeah! Is Uncle Scott going to be there?”

Isaac chuckles, combing her hair back from her face, “I’m sure he will be.”

“That’s even better,” Evie says, “I always wanted to meet Danny’s boyfriend and now I have. I can’t wait to tell him.”

Isaac sits there staring at her, sure he heard her wrong, “What? Danny’s not dating Scott.”

“Yeah he is,” Evie says, “I heard Danny on the phone with him last time he visited but he made me promise not to tell anyone.”

“How did that even happen?” Isaac asks, more to himself than anyone else.

“I think Scott emailed him a few months ago,” Nolan says, “he was wanting to check up and I think they’ve been talking ever since. I kinda figured something was going on there. He got all gooey eyed whenever Danny would text or email him.”

“Huh,” Isaac says, though he can’t say he’s really that surprised. “Good for them.”

“At least someone has their act together,” Evie says.

Isaac tilts his head as he stares at her, “Where did you hear that from?”

“Aunt Lydia said it to Jackson when they were talking about you and…”

“We should get your bags packed,” Isaac says suddenly, ignoring the way Evie rolls her eyes at him.

“My bag is already packed papa,” Evie tells him, “I only have my suitcase and my bag.”

“Well I don’t think you need to bring your whole suitcase to Melissa’s, do you?”

Evie shakes her head, “I’d never be able to carry it.”

Isaac goes with Nolan to drop Aurora off at home before they make the drive over to Melissa’s house. Melissa smiles warmly at them when she opens the door and ushers them inside, “You’re just in time. I was just finishing up dinner. Have you eaten?”

Evie shakes her head, “Not since lunch.”

“Good then you’ll have a big appetite,” Melissa says, “Maybe as big as Scott’s.”

“I don’t think anyone could have Scott’s appetite,” Danny's’ familiar voice sounds from the stairs. “He’s insatiable.”

“That’s not something I needed to know,” Melissa calls back.

“Mom!” Scott whines, “We weren’t talking about that.”

“Sure you weren’t,” Melissa says, rolling her eyes fondly, “So when you were yelling more last night it really was because you were hungry?”

“He may have been hungry for something but it wasn’t food,” Stiles mutters as he steps into the room.

Scott lets out a strangled noise while Danny hides his smile in his fist. Isaac shares a look with Nolan who shrugs. Isaac really has missed this. He promises himself that he’ll make more of an effort to visit more often.

They stay and eat at the McCall’s, both Isaac and Nolan unable to refuse Melissa. After that they head back to Nolan’s apartment. It hits Isaac suddenly, when they’re standing in the entryway that now they’re going to be alone. He’s not sure what to do with that. He feels equal parts thrilled and terrified.

Nolan takes Isaac’s hand and starts leading him down the hall to the bedroom. He gives him a soft smile when they reach the door, “I just want to talk, okay?”

Isaac wants to question why they need to do it on a bed but he doesn't. He also remembers how comfortable he’d felt lying here last night with Nolan and thinks maybe that might make this conversation a little easier.

They lay there in silence for a while, facing each other. It’s not uncomfortable. Nolan smiles and Isaac can’t help but smiles back.

“I mean what I said, you know?” Nolan whispers, “I understand why you pushed me away back then.”

“Nolan,” Isaac sighs.

“No,” Nolan shakes his head, reaching out to grab Isaac’s hand, “I need you to hear this. I understand. You were new to the whole father thing and were trying to keep Evie safe. You were thinking of her. I get it. But Isaac, it’s okay to want something for yourself.”

“I don’t know how,” Isaac laughs, “I’ve spent so long living for Evie that I don’t remember how to do anything of this.”

Nolan brings his hand up to cup Isaac’s cheek, a soft smile on his face, “I could show you.”

Nolan leans in slowly, checking Isaac’s reaction. Isaac lets him. He’s been thinking of this for so long, wondering what it would have been like if he hadn’t pushed Nolan away all those years ago. Now that he has Nolan here, has a second chance, he’s not sure he has it in him to stop it.

So he brings a hand up to Nolan’s neck, closing his eyes as Nolan closing the remaining distance and kisses him. It starts off soft and tender, Nolan caressing his cheek as he brushes his lips against Isaac’s. Then Isaac grips his hair and pulling him closer, causing Nolan to whine. Sometimes snaps within Isaac. He growls, flipping them until he has Nolan on his back beneath him as he continues to kiss him, swallowing the moans Nolan releases.

When Nolan bucks his hips up against him, Isaac pulls back to stare down at the panting human. Nolan’s hand never leaves his face. “Your eyes,” his breathes.

That brings him back down. He’d been so caught up in the moment that he hadn’t been paying attention to how he was reacting to it. Flashing his eyes is one thing but if his claws or fangs had come out...

“I can never lose control with you,” Isaac says, eyes closing against the feeling of Nolan’s warm palm on his cheek, “I can’t Nolan.”

“Do you think you might?” Nolan asks, his thumb stroking across Isaac’s cheek, “Because I think out of everyone you’re the one most in control.”

“Because I have to be,” Isaac tells him, his eyes opening to reveal their usual blue, but he knows they must be flickering between red and blue if the look of fascination on Nolan’s face is anything to go by, “I have Evie to think about. She’s a kid. And she’s human. This whole Alpha thing was thrust on me, I wasn’t expecting it. But I couldn’t afford to not be in control. Not if I was going to be a decent guardian for her. She needs someone she can trust not to wolf out and hurt her.”

“You’ve done an amazing job raising her,” Nolan says, “That little girl loves you and trusts you. And I know you’d never do anything to hurt her.”

“Not when I’m in control.”

“Even when you’re not,” Nolan says, voice firm, “Your instincts are to protect her and I have to believe your wolf’s are too.”

Isaac looks at him, looks at the sincerity in his face, more than that the _trust_. He fights the urge to close his eyes again because he needs to see Nolan. Even if the sight of those blue eyes and kiss swollen lips are almost enough to drive Isaac crazy.

“You have no idea what you do to me Nols,” Isaac whispers.

He barely suppresses a shiver when Nolan smirks, his eyes dancing in the light from the streetlamp that’s pouring in through the window, “I do. And I know you’d never hurt me Isaac. I trust you.”

Isaac sucks in a breath, eyes flicking between Nolan’s, “Nolan,” he breathes, the word barely audible even in the quiet of the room.

“I do,” Nolan says, “I trust you. Now I need you to trust yourself.”

Nolan kisses him again, lips moving softly against his. “I need you to trust me Isaac,” he whispers before leaning back in but not quite kissing him.

Isaac whines, surging down and kissing Nolan. It’s hard and a little desperate. He’s denied himself this for so long. But not anymore.

“I do trust you,” he murmurs, “I trust you so much. With my life, my body, my heart. With Evie. I’m sorry it’s taken me so long.”

“It’s okay,” Nolan says, “I would have waited forever for you Isaac. I’m just glad I didn’t have to.”

“It won’t be easy you know,” Isaac says, “I live in Paris. Evie has a life there and I can’t take her away from that.”

“I would never ask you to,” Nolan tells him.

“Long distance relationships are hard,” Isaac points out, needing to cover everything before they go jumping into this.

“I’m not asking for that either,” Nolan says, brushing a hand across his cheek.

“Then what do you want? Because I can’t do anything casual...”

Nolan smiles, “I want you. And Evie. I know this is big Isaac. And that should be scary, but like I said. I’ve spent years pining after you. Now that I have you I’m not about to let you go.”

“What are you saying?” Isaac asks, feeling more and more confused. Nolan says that he wants to be with him but he doesn’t want to do long distance and he knows Isaac can’t move back here. This whole things seems impossible. Unless…

Isaac’s surprise must show on his face because Nolan just grins, “I’ve always liked Paris. I don’t think living there would be so bad.”

“Nolan…”

“I know it’s a big step,” Nolan says, “you know, considering we haven’t even defined what we are but I’m all in Isaac. I want a life with you and Evie. I’d be crazy to let you walk out that door without at least trying. So, I’m all yours, if you’ll have me.”

Isaac stares at Nolan, his heart thudding in his chest. He finds he doesn’t really have to think about it. He knows he liked Nolan, could even love him, and Evie absolutely adores him. There never really was a choice here.

“I will,” Isaac says, leaning down and kissing him, “Of course I will.”

 

“You know,” Isaac says, later on when they’re curled up in bed together, “I never found out why Melissa wanted me here. She made it sound urgent.”

“Yeah about that,” Isaac says, looking a little guilty, “she may have just heard me talking about my feelings for you and decided to intervene?”

Isaac stares at him for a moment before burying his face in Nolan’s neck, a wide smile on his face. He can’t even be mad at Melissa for dragging not just him, but Evie, Jackson, and Ethan across the country just to try and get him and Nolan together. He definitely owes her for this.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:  
> Je suis fatigué papa / I’m tired papa  
> Nous partirons bientôt chérie / We’ll be leaving soon sweetheart
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day.  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
